


A Light Weight

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Spencer Reid [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: A Drabble request from @dark-academics-and-florals : Reid trying to flirt with someone at the bar!
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid & You, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Series: Spencer Reid [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071296
Kudos: 32





	A Light Weight

“Hey, pretty boy,” Derek saddles onto the stool beside Spencer at the read. He nods your way across the bar, you’re drinking and laughing with friends, “I see you making eyes at her. You should talk to her.”

That’s when Spencer choked on his drink, “I-I don’t think that’s a good idea. I mean. What do I say?”

Derek shrugged, “Anything. Compliment her on her smile or her laugh. Ask her how her day was. C’mon, Reid, I know you got some game! Talk to her! Go!” He takes Spencer by the shoulders and pulls him off the stool, pushing him towards you and your group of friends.

With a shove, Spencer stumbles towards you and you catch him with a giggle, “Have too much to drink there, buddy?”

Spencer gulps and holds up his bottle, “This is my first one, actually.”

“Are you a lightweight?” You ask with a teasing smile.

He nervously chuckles, “Well, I don’t drink a lot so probably.”

“You’re cute,” you state and offer your hand, “I’m Y/N.”

“Spencer. Did you know that about 14 million people have an alcohol use disorder? Mostly men than women and about 88,000 people die from alcohol related causes annually.” He clears his throat and smooths out his tie.

Your friends laugh at him but you give him a fond smile, “You know a lot of stuff, don’t you Spencer?”

“Unfortunately.”

You pick up your drink and hook your arm around his, “Tell me more! I’m sure you have a lot more interesting things to say than my friends’ usual gossip.” You wave at your friends and guide Spencer to an empty table where you spend the rest of the night drinking and listening to him talk about anything and everything.

At the end of the night, Spencer walked out of the bar with his teammates and a new number in his phone.


End file.
